Wolf fight WolfQuestMy Version
by Miki girl
Summary: When Maka gets shunned from her pack she starts a new pack with her friend Twany and Twilight. What happens when Twilight and Twany warn her of the dangerous lone wolf called Soul? What happens when she falls in love? Find out in Wolf Fight!
1. Maka and Twany

"Those that think they have defeated Darkness...Become Darkness themselves..."

Quote from Elder Wolf "Riksha"

Wolf Fight

Chapter 1

Maka and Twany

The light red-brown female wolf shook her head as she watched from the top of the hill, the small wolf pack that was hunting the lone Elk. She watched for a moment longer before turning and trotting down the hill away from the pack and their hunt. She looked around her with her piercing amber eyes.

"This is stupid." She mumbled to herself. She was two-years old. Three months ago her pack had shunned her. They had taught her everything she needed to know to survive then shunned her because she was different. All the other pups had either grey fur or black. None of them (except her) had red-brown fur and haunting amber eyes. The alphas were ashamed when other packs had seen her. Her parents were proud of her but in the end didn't even try to stop the pack from shunning her. She missed her older brother Kar.

Her name was Maka.

Maka sighed but didn't stop trotting through the forest. She, like many other wolves, lived in the Yellowstone Park. When she was in her old pack if they had been humans she would have been a straight A student.

"Maka!" Maka stopped and glanced over her shoulder. She saw a dark grey (that looked black unless you really looked at his fur) male wolf. Maka smiled her goofy wolf smile.

"Kar!" Maka forgot that he was going to visit her today.

"How are you doing these days?" Kar asked as he licked her muzzle in a cool-like but still brotherly way.

"I've been alright." Maka replied as her tail wagged.

"That's good to know." Kar and Maka were now trotting side by side through the open plains.

"How's the pack?" Maka asked as she looked at her older and only brother.

"Everyone's doing ok. Ariel lost her litter this year though." Kar flattened his ears back.

"I'm so sorry for Ariel." Maka felt sorry for the pretty white she-wolf. Ariel had been very kind to Maka and would also visit her now and then to make sure the two-year old was alright.

"How's Hazel?" Maka grinned. Kar looked at her quickly feeling his face go hot.

"S-Sh-She's alright." Kar stuttered.

"Kar is in love with Hazel!" Maka chanted as Kar chased her playfully then they both stopped when they heard howling.

"You better get going before they find you with me." Maka told him sadly.

"I'll come and see you again soon Maka." Kar said then turned and sprinted to where the howling was coming from.

"There you are Maka!" Maka blinked her amber eyes and looked to her left where a black and white she-wolf with unusual blue eyes sat.

"Hey Twany." Maka dipped her head to the other she-wolf.

"I found us a place that we could live now!" Twany said excitedly

"Come on then!" Twany leapt to her paws and led Maka towards the heart of the forest where a giant oak tree stood by itself.

"You could put 6 grizzlies in here!" Maka yipped when she slipped through the opening under the tree's roots be the base which would shelter them during storms.

"I know! It's perfect for when more wolves join our pack right!" Twany smiled. Maka smiled at her friend. Twany had been a part of a different park on the other side of the park. She hadn't been shunned but left because she felt different. Twany then traveled to where Maka's pack was and found Maka then together they started their own little pack.

"We'll ask the lone wolves up by the creek that's by that old abandoned bear's cave tomorrow kk?" Twany told Maka before she drifted off to sleep.

"You just wanna see Ash." Maka teased and earned a small playful snarl from her friend. Maka then yawned and laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep...


	2. Ash

"When you think you haven't found the Light...You become the Light,"

Quote from Elder wolf "Riksha"

Chapter 2

Ash and Twilight

"Maka!" Twany started complaining again.

"What?" Maka tried not to snap at the older she-wolf but Twany hadn't stopped complaining since they left their den to go to the creek by the old abandoned bear den.

"Never mind! I see the creek now!" Twany rushed up ahead as Maka heard the gurgling of the creek.

"Wait for me!" Maka called out and raced after her overtaking the older she-wolf within seconds.

"That's not fair! You know you're faster than me!" Twany told her as Maka ran by her. Like always, Maka got to the creek before Twany did.

"That...wasn't...fair!" Twany panted, Maka grinned.

"Do you think Ash is still around?" Twany asked Maka when she caught her breathe.

"Maybe. He lives in the bear den. We should go check it out." Maka said as she and Twany walked through the creek carefully. Last time they had come here Twany had slipped on one of the rocks in the creek and had sprained her paw. They both then weaved through the trees then turned up onto a small narrow trail which led up to the bear den. Maka and Twany sat in front of the den then wind to their backs pushing their scent into the den.

"Ash? Are you there?" Maka asked.

"What do you want?" A handsome pitch black wolf poked his head out of the cave. The rest of his body hidden in the shadows of the cave.

"We wanted to know if you had changed your mind. We now have a den that we can use during winter. It is close to a hunting ground and away from other packs and lone wolves." Maka told him. Ash stepped out of the cave and sat in the sunlight thinking.

"...Fine...I will join." Ash told them then followed them down to the creek where they all had a quick drink before the long journey back to Maka and Twany's pack den.

"Nice den." Ash said as he looked around the den underneath the Giant Oak tree.

"Thought you might like it!" Twany smiled.

"Have you guys heard of the lone wolf running around this area?" Ash suddenly asked. Maka and Twany shook their heads.

"No. Why?" Maka told him.

"What I've heard about this loner is that it's a male of the age of 2 like you Maka. He killed his own pack and any other wolves that find him and try to defeat him. They say that he moves around like a ghost during the night because of his white markings. You can only see the white but not the rest of his body. He is very dangerous." Ash told them.

"We should really be heading to Slough Creek." Ash added.

"We'll head to Slough Creek in the spring Ash if that's gonna make you feel better." Twany said.

"With fall being here and it being almost winter we wouldn't be able to cross the mountain to get to Slough Creek without one of us getting really hurt or starving to death." Ash and Maka nodded.

"Alright."

"So it's settled...We leave for Slough Creek at spring." Maka said quietly.


	3. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


	4. Closed

Due to Writer's Block I can't seem to come up with any more chapters to this story.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

However if anyone wants to adopt the story please let me know and credit me please! (Either credit Kyrea or Miki Girl both are my accounts)

If I do however write another part of the story I will upload it so for now this story is unfortunately closed.

Again so sorry for the inconvenience!

With all love,

-Miki Girl


End file.
